PC Invaders
PC Invaders is a hack of the game (it plays exactly the same as the original 2600 version, although with the double shot bug automatically enabled), having changed game sprites, as the invaders, players' laser cannons, bunkers, and the Command Alien Ship look different, as everything has been changed to a computer theme: the laser cannon is now a penguin (representing Linux), the invaders are various PC symbols (a cursor pointer, Windows and Windows 95 logos) and the Command Alien Ship is now comprised of the initials BG (which is assumed to be in regards to former Microsoft president Bill Gates). The hack was created by Matthias Jaap. Game variations *Moving Shields--Bunkers move back and forth *Zigzagging Laser Bombs--Invaders' shots zigzag back and forth towards the ground *Fast Laser Bombs--Invaders Bombs drop quickly *Invisible Invaders--Invaders are invisible unless one (or the Command Alien Ship) is shot, which they then briefly reappear *Large Laser Cannons--flipping a difficulty switch on the 2600 console to the A position makes players' penguins larger Game variations, player setup There are two player alternating variations, along with variations to not only have both players onscreen at once, but there are also several competing variations as well, such as ones where if one player gets hit by invader fire, the other player is awarded 200 points. Others include alternating shots where if one player takes too long to fire from their penguin then it will automatically shoot. Other variations include ones where one player controls one penguin, along with one player can only move it to the right, while the other player can only move it to the left. Other variations allow one movement and one shot per player, then the other player gets to do the same, and others have one player move the penguin while the other player fires. Scoring *Row one invader--5 points *Row two invader--10 points *Row three invader--15 points *Row four invader--20 points *Row five invader--25 points *Row six invader--30 points *BG--200 points, or 100 points in certain game variations *Other player's penguin hit--200 points awarded to other player on certain competitive game variations Controls *Move penguin--joystick left and right *Fire--button Trivia *The original game came with several label variations, which are known as Picture, Text, Red, and Silver labels. This version comes as a ROM file only to be played on Atari emulators. *There is a bug on the original Atari 2600 version of the game where if the game reset switch is held down as the Atari 2600 is powered on, the game will start with the player firing two shots at once instead of just being able to shoot one shot at a time. These double shots are automatically enabled by default on this hack. *Some of the invaders totally change in this version when they move, as the Windows 95 logo changes to an 05 and the P invader (second row from the top) changes to a C. Links PC Invaders Atari Age page This article uses material from the Beast Invaders article and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Hacks Category:Freeware and fan games